User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Viridian Flag Freed
'' Unit Info 'LS: '''Leader of the Rebellion' (50% boost to all parameters, probable 20% damage reduction, reduces BB gauge required to BB & boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount) ''ES: '''Unbreakable Authority ''(10% to all parameters for all allies & adds resistance to 1 KO attack after activating OD) ''BB: Cross Definition ''(17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, negates all status aliments for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''SBB: Union Exousia ''(22 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & negates ATK, DEF, REC reductions and critical and elemental damage for 1 turn) ''UBB: Under the Viridian Flag ''(25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview So the Rise of the Disnomians 'batch came and went, bringing new Units and new gameplay with some of them (Diastima, in that fact). However, I can say with all sure that none of them called more my attention than Freed. The guy looked so awesome that I had to try and pull him up. It actually worked! And as a Freed user, I'm going all out with this. So let's get on to it and see if our rebellious flag can do justice to Earth Units! 'Leader Skill Grade: 'S Holy saint guacamole... What? 50% all parameters boost? At default? Don't get me wrong, this isn't abnormal. We have Ark who does that. But other than that, who can do it without SP options and without being a Mock Unit? Who? Right at this point, only Freed can bring that sort of boost. He has a 20% chance to reduce damage by 20%. I won't even tell how reliable and completely unreliable this is at the same time, so let's move on! Freed also reduces BB gauge requirement by 20%, which is good. Of course it's not the best, since Zellha holds that with her 25% reducing, but it's already helpful. Also, he gives a 20% OD fill rate once 20 Sparks are dealt. This is a good buff with a good requirement. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'S I think Freed wants to play king right now, not gonna lie. Remember his 50% all parameter boost? Turn it up to 60%. In his ES, Freed gives a +10% to all allies, like Holia does. This can make him the highest all-around stat booster in the game. Mind it that stat boosting solo won't save your skin, but it's good to know such backup exists. Also, Freed gains 1 Angel Idol effect once he activates his OD. For me, it's far more helpful than waiting your character to reach 20% of HP or less to have it on. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A Freed attacks with a 420% damage modifier, which is higher than the old 370% mod we have as usual. Thanks to his stats, you may be able to deal a good damage with this. Freed gives a 20% OD gauge fill rate boost, which is the normal boost we have from those typical OD boosters around. It's helpful, since we know how damn long that bar takes to fill up... He also gives status ailment negation for 3 turns. As a buff, I prefer immediate removal over this. It can be rather bad if your enemy can remove buffs and inflict ailments at the same time and you might get locked if you just depend on this buff alone. Last thing he gives is a 7 BC fill per turn for 3 turns, which is also necessary. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S Freed attacks with a 620% damage modifier, which is higher than the old 580% mod we have as usual. Thanks to his stats, you may be able to deal a good damage with this. SBB stood with the OD fill while putting a 8% OD gauge boost. The best boost is held by Fizz and her 10%, but 8% is already nice. What Freed is good with SBB is negating ATK, DEF, REC reductions alongside Critical and elemental damage. This is one of the best negations I saw, being all-around and blocking annoying debuffs. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Freed's UBB starts with the normal 1500% damage modifier and goes to 2800% depending on how high his HP is. Damage is guaranteed with full HP and his stats. His OD boost goes to 300%, which could mean that Freed can also prepare another OD easily with this. If you need another UBB, this could help you. The classical 75% damage reduction for 3 turns is present. I don't have to comment about this, so let's move on. Finally, Freed gives a 5-8 BC fill on Spark, which is nice. Since Sparks can be done in a great number 'SP Enhancements Grade: 'S Before I can go one, I must say that SP is getting hard. If a 40 SP cost already took many options out, what a 45 does? This is one bad thing that came with this batch. Now, to the point. Freed's SP is more supportive than damaging, which relates to his nature as an Unit. And his options aren't bad, In fact, they're pretty good. 1. 20% boost to all parameters = 10 SP 2. Raises all parameter boost from 20% to 50% '[Unlock '''"20% boost to all parameters"]' = 15 SP This is quite a jump in boosting. I mean, Freed can have a 110% boost solo which colors me impressed. This sorts of substitute an eventual Stat Boosting Sphere, which can be replaced by other ones. 3. Negates all status ailments = 20 SP Completely necessary if you're not willing to let hir with Impiety Orb, Piany Flower and so the list goes on. 4. Raises ATK parameter limits to 1300000 = 10 SP Don't get me wrong, but I don't think this is the kind of SP you should be unlocking on Freed. Sure, it's helpful, but doing damage isn't his main objective. 5. Considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) = 20 SP This has a pleasant usage, to be honest. With this solo boost on Freed, your gauge might actually fill up faster than with just his boosts. 6. Enhances LS' boost to all parameters effect from 50% to 60% = 10 SP 70%? At this sort of price? Thanks for the bargain, I'm taking it. 7. Adds huge BC efficacy boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 45 SP Oh, a good buff to have. Having BC to be more proficient always helps. But that cost kills me... 8. Enhances BB/SBB's considerable OD gauge fill rate boost effect (+10%) = 35 SP I would prefer if it enhanced Freed's slight OD gauge boost on SBB, but it already helps having OD fill rate more buffered. 9. Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB = 45 SP Now this is a really good thing to have. Immediate removal can help more than negating it, since you don't have to worry with buff removal. 10. Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB (2000-2500 + 11% REC) = 45 SP Healing is good and all, but I don't think Freed has a good healing to help. Better to take Elimo, Holia or our new LE Feng to do the healing part. 'Right now, I'll share with you the build I'll make for Freed:' 6. Enhances LS' boost to all parameters effect from 50% to 60% = 10 SP 7. Adds huge BC efficacy boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 45 SP 9. Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB = 45 SP I know my build sounds really wimpy and weak, but I prefer to take this over anything else. With the new cost setting, it makes hard to get all the wanted buffs. 'Arena/Colosseum' '''Grade: B' Freed can be really useful in Arena and Colo at a way. Freed has a 50 Drop Check, which means 5 BC generated by 1 hit in his 10 hit combo normal attack. It's a really good DC. Freed's parameter boost is a good reason to take him to Arena as a Lead and who knows, his 20% damage reduction might fall in more than what you think. Of course, there's just the fact that, other than Crit and elemental negation, he doesn't have any sort of boost in his BB/SBB that actually helps here, so you might only rely on his LS as he'll be there to do damage only. ''Final Grade: S I guess that Freed gave glory to Earth elements, being such an useful support unit with great boosting. Now, his usefulness might be a little limited to Quests, but it doesn't mean that he isn't useful elsewhere. With him on the team, you'll make might on the field. That's what I think, at least. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Freed! Is he a helpful unit to you? Were you happy or angry with his abilities? How is or will be his position in your game nowadays? Leave your comment! 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts